Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts
by BigMoose01
Summary: After years of being chased around by Pucca, Garu has had just about all he can take and snaps at her, but this causes the normally cheerful girl to fall into a deep sadness.


_**AN: I know that Pucca and Garu usually don't talk in most media, but they will be speaking in this story, as well as any other future Pucca stories written by me, due to the fact that them being silent would make these stories difficult to write. Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

One morning at the dojo in Sooga Village, Garu and Abyo were getting ready to spar.

"You ready, Abyo", Garu asked.

Abyo jumped up and ripped off his shirt.

"You bet I am", Abyo said.

The two began sparring, and Pucca watched them from outside.

"Ah, just look at Garu", Pucca said, "he's such a pretty boy."

As Garu and Abyo continued fighting, the former suddenly froze in place.

"What's wrong, Garu", Abyo asked.

"My Pucca senses are tingling", Garu said, "she's nearby."

"She is", Abyo asked.

"Yes", Garu said, "before you know it, she'll be holding me down and giving me endless kisses."

"It just means she loves you", Abyo said.

"Well, she could be a little more subtle about it", Garu said.

At that moment, Pucca burst through the doors.

"Garu", Pucca called out.

Garu screamed like a little girl and dashed out of the dojo.

"Come back here, Ninja of my Heart", Pucca shouted.

Pucca chased after Garu, and he took refuge in a trash can as she ran by.

"Whew", Garu said, "I lost her."

Garu climbed out of the trash can and tiptoed away, but a cat jumped out of nowhere and startled him, causing him to shriek loudly, which Pucca heard.

"I'm coming, Garu", Pucca shouted.

Pucca ran over to Garu, tackled him, and begin kissing him non-stop, which made him madder by the second.

"I can't take this anymore", Garu thought.

Garu angrily held Pucca back and stood up.

"Alright Pucca, enough's enough", Garu said, "I've had it with you and your crazy obsession over me."

"I can't help it if I love you", Pucca said, "I mean, what's not to love?"

Pucca continued to kiss Garu, and he angrily pushed her away.

"That does it", Garu said, "it was really hard to show you how I really feel about you when I was under that vow of silence, but now that it's over, I can finally tell you what I really think about you."

Hearing this made Pucca feel happy.

"Do you love me too", Pucca asked.

"No", Garu said, "you're clingy, annoying, obsessive, and overall, the most insufferable person I've ever met."

Tears formed in Pucca's eyes as Garu delivered his true feelings to her.

"What", Pucca asked.

"You mean nothing to me", Garu said.

Those words were enough to make Pucca run away crying, while Garu watched.

"I know it must be painful, but there was no easy way to say it", Garu said, "the truth had to be made known."

Meanwhile, at the Goh-Rong Restauraunt, Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini were getting ready for the lunch rush.

"There", Linguini said, "all ready to serve some hungry customers."

"Should we go find Pucca and tell her it's almost time for lunch", Uncle Dumpling asked.

At that moment, Pucca burst into the restaurant crying.

"That doesn't seem necessary", Ho said.

Pucca sat at a table and continued to bawl her eyes out.

"What's wrong with Pucca", Uncle Dumpling asked, "she's usually excited about lunch."

"Maybe we should go talk to her", Linguini said.

The three chefs walked over to their crying niece and sat down.

"Hey, Pucca", Linguini said, "what's wrong?"

"Did you have a bad day", Ho asked.

Pucca tearfully told her uncles about how Garu snapped at her, and resumed crying.

"That's worse than a bad day", Linguini said, "it's a dreadful day."

"I loved Garu, more than anything in the world", Pucca said, "and now it turns out he hates me!"

Pucca continued to cry, and Ho patted her on the back.

"What do we do", Ho asked.

"I've got it", Uncle Dumpling said, "we'll find her a new man to love."

"That's a great idea", Linguini said.

"I don't want a new man", Pucca said, "I don't want anyone!"

Pucca ran upstairs to her room crying.

"It was just an idea", Uncle Dumpling said.

When Pucca got into her room, she proceeded to tear down the pictures of Garu that were hanging on her wall.

"I'm sorry I ever loved you, Garu", Pucca said.

Out on the streets, Garu was happily skipping along humming "Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay", when Abyo took notice of this.

"Garu", Abyo asked, "are you skipping?"

"Yes", Garu said, "yes I am."

"Why", Abyo asked.

"Because I'm so happy that I'm free", Garu said.

"Free from what", Abyo asked.

"Pucca", Garu said, "I finally told her what I think about her."

"You did", Abyo asked, "what did you say?"

"I told her how clingy and annoying she is", Garu said.

Abyo gasped upon hearing this.

"You really said that to her", Abyo asked.

"Yes", Garu said, "is there a problem?"

"Heck yeah, there is", Abyo said, "you should've let her down easy."

"Hey, there was no easy way for me to say it", Garu said, "I had to tell her sooner or later."

"Yeah, gently", Abyo said.

"Oh, she'll get over it", Garu said, "and in the meantime, I'm free!"

Garu skipped along his way, while Abyo couldn't help but feel worried about Pucca.

"I'd better find Ching", Abyo said.

Abyo walked away, and bumped into Ching.

"Hey, Abyo", Ching said.

"Ching", Abyo said, "you'll never guess what happened."

"Let me guess", Ching said, "Garu broke Pucca's heart?"

"That's right", Abyo said, "but how did you know?"

"I just got back from seeing her", Ching said, "she's been crying so much that her tears have flooded her room."

"Wow", Abyo said, "Garu didn't break Pucca's heart, he destroyed it."

"We need to do something about this", Ching said, "but what?"

After thinking for a moment, Abyo's stomach rumbled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can't think on an empty stomach", Abyo said.

"Good point", Ching said, "let's head over to the Goh-Rong and have some noodles."

"Right behind you", Abyo said.

Abyo and Ching went over to the Goh-Rong, but when they entered, they found themselves getting attacked by the chefs.

"Hey, what gives", Ching asked.

"Oh, sorry", Uncle Dumpling said, "we thought you were Garu."

"We're not happy with him for breaking Pucca's heart", Linguini said.

"If he shows his face here anytime soon, he's going to get it", Ho said.

"Serves him right", Abyo said.

"So", Uncle Dumpling said, "you want some noodles?"

"Yes please", Ching said.

"Great", Ho said, "have a seat, and we'll get that ready for you."

Meanwhile, Garu was practicing his swordsman skills on some stuffed dummies of Tobe's ninjas, and sliced them all in pieces.

"That's right", Garu said, "taste the wrath of my blade."

Garu checked his watch, and saw that it was only 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Man", Garu said, "with Pucca not stalking me anymore, I've managed to get a lot done in such little time."

Then, he stopped to think of something.

"Huh", Garu said, "I never realized how much time dodging Pucca took up."

Meanwhile, Abyo and Ching were trying to figure out how to cheer Pucca up.

"There's got to be something we can do", Abyo said, "Pucca's love for Garu is what made her who she is."

"You're right", Ching said, "we have to make Garu apologize, or else Pucca may never be the same again."

"But how", Abyo asked, "he's so happy about being free from her, he'll never willingly apologize."

"Hmm, that might be a problem", Ching said, "let me think about this."

At that moment, Garu walked into the restaurant, and the chefs attacked him.

"Hey, what's the big idea", Garu asked.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to Pucca", Linguini said.

"I did what I had to do", Garu said, "Pucca was too obsessed with me, she had to know what I really thought about her sooner or later."

"Well, you didn't have to tear her heart out and stomp it into the ground like that", Ho said.

"There had to be an easier way to tell her", Uncle Dumpling said.

"I'm sorry, but ever since I arrived into town, she's been harassing me nonstop", Garu said, "she had this coming."

Uncle Dumpling growled angrily and grabbed Garu by the arm and led him upstairs.

"Hey, where are you taking me", Garu asked.

"To show you what you've done", Uncle Dumpling said.

Uncle Dumpling opened Pucca's bedroom door, and tears poured out of it.

"Yikes", Garu said, "did a water pipe burst in Pucca's room?"

"No", Uncle Dumpling said, "she's been crying ever since you snapped at her."

It was then that Garu realized his mistake.

"Gee", Garu said, "I didn't think she'd get this upset."

"She loved you more than anything in the world", Uncle Dumpling said, "how could she not get so upset?"

Garu felt very ashamed.

"I now know what I must do", Garu said.

Garu walked into Pucca's room.

"Hey", Garu said.

Pucca angrily turned away from Garu.

"What do you want", Pucca asked.

"I came to tell you I'm sorry", Garu said.

Pucca didn't turn around.

"I should never have been such a jerk to you after you've shown nothing but your unrequited love for me", Garu said, "and, to tell you the truth, maybe you do have a special place in my life."

Hearing this made Pucca perk up a little bit.

"You chasing me around does add a little bit of thrill to my life", Garu said, "I don't think I can imagine a world where you're not obsessed with me."

Garu's words were enough to revert Pucca back to her normal, Garu-loving self.

"Oh, Garu", Pucca said, "I love you too."

Pucca leaned in to kiss Garu, and he screamed and ran away.

"Wait, come back", Pucca shouted.

Pucca took off running after Garu, and Abyo, Ching, and the chefs watched.

"Well", Ching said, "looks like all's well once again in Sooga Village."

"You said it, Ching", Abyo said.


End file.
